Cherry-covered Chocolate Pie
Description Adapted slightly from the recipe that won the Pillsbury Refrigerated Pie Crusts recipe contest at the Minnesota State Fair for April Weinreich, of Wahkon, Minn. * Contributed by SF&SC Y-Group * Serves 8 Ingredients Chocolate layer * 1 cup (not the whole 14 oz can) sweetened condensed milk (not evaporated milk) * 1 cup (6 oz) semisweet chocolate chips * 1 tbsp butter or margarine * 1 tsp vanilla * 1 tsp almond extract * 1 (15 oz) box refrigerated pie crusts Cherry filling * 2 (14½ oz) cans pitted tart cherries in water * 1 cup sugar * ¼ cup flour * 1 tbsp cornstarch * ¼ tsp salt * 1 tbsp butter or margarine * 1 tsp lemon juice * ¼ tsp almond extract * red food color, if desired Directions # Preheat the oven to 350°F. # In a 2-quart saucepan, over low heat, stir together sweetened condensed milk, chocolate chips and butter until all chips have melted and mixture is smooth and uniform. # Remove from heat and stir in vanilla and the teaspoon of almond extract. # Fit one crust into a 9-inch pie pan, pressing firmly against side and bottom. # Pour and spread the chocolate layer into the crust. # Allow it to cool while preparing cherry filling. # Thoroughly drain the cherries, reserving ½ cup of the juice. # In a 2-quart saucepan, thoroughly stir together sugar, flour, cornstarch, salt and reserved juice, adding juice a little at a time, stirring well, until all juice is in and no lumps remain. # Cook over medium-high heat 3 to 5 minutes, stirring frequently, until the mixture comes to a boil and thickens. # Remove from heat and stir in butter until it has melted. # Add cherries, lemon juice, the ¼ teaspoon almond extract and a few drops of red food color. # Pour over cooled chocolate layer. # If at all warm, allow to cool before adding lattice crust. To top with lattice crust # Cut second crust into strips about ½-inch wide. # Place 5 to 7 strips across the filling. # Weave a crosswise strip across the middle by first folding alternate strips of the first group halfway back. # Continue across one side, folding back alternate strips before adding each cross-strip, then add and weave the strips from the center to the other side. # Trim ends even with edge of dough; flute edge. # Bake 45 to 55 minutes, until crust is golden brown. # If necessary during baking, cover edge of crust with strips of foil to prevent over-browning. # Cool 2 to 3 hours, or until set. # Store covered in refrigerator. Nutrition information Per serving: * Calories 644 | Fat 28 g | Sodium 444 mg | Carbohydrates 95 g | Saturated fat 11 g | Calcium 130 mg | Protein 8 g | Trans fat 5 mg | Dietary fiber 3 g * Diabetic exchanges per serving: ½ milk | ½ fruit | 2 bread/starch | 3½ other carb | 5½ fat. Category:SF&SC Category:Pie Recipes Category:Cherry Recipes Category:Semi-sweet chocolate Recipes Category:Sweetened condensed milk Recipes